So, this is Your World?
by M-PBaseUnleashed
Summary: When Rei decides that she's done with her current life, her two friends decide to tag along, to watch over her. However, the plan changes for the worse when the threesome are kidnapped. They find themselves in a strange lab, with some new allies. But there are questions that need to be asked. Why were they taken? How do they get back? And- why is Rei in so much danger?


Rei's P.O.V

"You wouldn't dare!" I ducked as a pillow was thrown in my direction. I pushed my carmine bangs away from my face to focus better on Hotaru, the thrower of the pillow. I could visualise Saki out of my peripheral vision, her dyed indigo hair falling over her eyes. She was standing totally still. _I have time_, I thought, lunging for Hotaru, who stepped to the side just in time to allow me to flop onto my favourite bean bag chair. As I got to my knees, I felt a brief rush of wind behind me and knew straight away that Saki was behind me. Turning my head to the side, I noticed a socked foot beside my nose about half a second before it crashed into my face, resulting in my head and the wall containing my school book shelf to become very well acquainted.  
"Ow!" I cried out.  
"You deserved it, Rei." She replied monotonously. I rubbed my head as I got to my feet.  
"You can't stop me from going!" I glared at her.  
"Look, Rei. As your best friends we can't allow you to just run away from home. I mean, who would we blame when something messed up happens. We all have roles as this threesome. Saki's the awesome one, I'm the intelligence and you're the eejit. We wouldn't work without you."  
"Who's an eejit?" I seethed poking her in the chest before Saki intervened and got me onto my knees with my arm twisted behind my back. I panted and grinned up at the two of them towering over me through the bangs that had fallen over my eyes.  
"However poignant it is knowing that I'll be missed so deeply- I'm still gonna split." I allowed my grin to become a little more crooked, before rising to my feet, grabbing my rucksack backpack. They had come in today, telling me about their plan to go to an MMA convention on the other side of town, but were surprised that I had already dressed. Saki had spotted the black rucksack with fire brick-red lining and rummaged through it- without my permission of course, and saw that I had packed enough to last me a few weeks away from home. Hotaru, being who she is, figured I was going away somewhere, and had asked me where. I had made up really pathetic excuses, like I'd gotten a summer job cleaning a temple in Japan, and then Saki and Hotaru gave me very scary mayadere face and I sort of blurted out that I was . . . well, leaving. And so began the throwing of the normally on my bed pillows by Hotaru.

*0*0*0*0*

I made it to the front door, before hearing the quick padding of socked feet on the staircase as Saki and Hotaru caught up to me and each grabbed an end of the hoodie that was wrapped around my waist, stopping me. Wind wafted in through the front door and rustled my hair, letting it fall back over my face.  
"Guys. I'm done." They let out quiet exclamations of derision, grips on both ends of my hand began to cease.  
"No matter how many times, you throw saggy pillows at my head, kick my face into a wall, pin me down and scream at me- I'm still going. Being here, living with what happened, living with what's going on. I've been drained, and I need to get out of here before my hope supply get's totally drained. Don't try to stop me from going." Pacing forward, releasing my hoodie from their loosened grip, I gripped the doorknob. I turned my head so I could see their pale, stricken faces better, and gave a cheerful grin that felt like it was bearing the weight of my mind on it.  
"Besides, I remembered to take my phone charger, so I'll call and text you guys. You know- let you know that I'm alive." The last word was croaked out and my fake smile drooped. Hotaru began saying something, but I had already began walking away.  
"Well girls. Jaa ne." I finished with our favourite farewell, since we were all interested in Japan for different reasons: Hotaru for the culture and traditions, Saki for the manga and martial prowess, and I for the technology. I began to speed up, multiple memories flying through my brain, frightening memories, until I was running, running blindly.

* * *

It was far too quiet. I shivered in place on the wet swing. After running for who knows how long, I found myself in an unfamiliar playground, silently cursing myself for not considering the cold. Earlier today had been warm, but as soon as the sun began to set, the temperature switched against my favour.  
"Hey." My ear twitched with recognition. Glancing up with a shallow expression, I saw Saki and Hotaru standing right behind me, equipped with their own full bags, winter coats, and holding my own. With my mouth agape, I reached out and took hold of it, glancing up into the kind grey eyes of Hotaru, who smiled when I accepted the coat.  
"We know that the trauma you went through isn't going to heal anytime soon, and we understand why you feel you can't remain at that house anymore. We know it isn't your home anymore. So, as your best friends, and guardians, we will go with you." Saki began, giving me a subtile smile.  
"And we can do so legally, we are nineteen now. Well, er, you're still eighteen, Rei, but you'll get there." Hotaru finished, patting me on the head. I scowled at her and she laughed. The normality of the moment felt so good to me, I couldn't help but grin. Walking down beside the river while warm air created small clouds from our mouths felt slightly surreal, and it made me tingly. Then, that feeling came. I paused, causing Hotaru and Saki to also halt.  
"Rei? Something wrong?" Hotaru queried, reaching out to touch my arm.  
"Something- something doesn't feel right." I muttered, turning to glance behind me. There was nobody there, but . . . I had felt a pair of eyes at my back. Then it came to me.  
"We're being followed. Something's coming after us." I stopped walking backwards, wore my backpack properly and began to run.  
"Hotaru! Saki! Run!" Hotaru gave a squeal as she too followed my lead, Saki right behind her.

*0*0*0*0*

Already, I was running out of breath. _No, not now. Push through it!_, I screamed at my body. I was slowing down, as was Hotaru, but Saki was still going strong. She stopped, some few feet ahead of us, and turned around. We were all panting as we glanced each other, then Saki, but her hazel eyes had constricted.  
"Hotaru! Rei! Move it! There really is something following us! Get away from that spot!" I tried moving forward, but my legs were past their limit from all the adrenaline and I fell over. I lay, panting into the ground, before pushing myself onto my back to glance at the dim stars in the navy sky. The big dipper constellation was the last thing I saw before the world turned from grey to black.

* * *

M-P: Hi guys! I felt like I let you all down with FotBW, so I thought I'd do another Gaara fic, but better. AU-ish, and more drama than romance, but I just want to try something new. Please review and let me know if I'm doing OK. We'll be seeing our Kazekage- and some others in the next chapter :)

*Warning- there are alternating P.O.V's in this story, simply because I struggle to write in the third person. Might try it when I get better at writing but I will make sure to always write who it is that is speaking/thinking. Promise!


End file.
